Excalibur
by Harbinger02
Summary: When a shard of King Arthur's sword, Excalibur, is found, three heroes must do everything in their power to stop the villainous Mordred from getting his hands on it.


At the edge of a large field, in the middle of a grove of trees, rested a tower. It was tall and imposing, looming over the area like a predator about to pounce on its prey. The landmark's foreboding presence kept almost everyone away, and few dared to venture near. However, it _was_ home to one inhabitant. And that inhabitant was currently running for his life.

Merlin, sprinting, arrived to the edge of the field before vaulting over the small wooden fence surrounding the property. He didn't pause for a moment as he raced across the open grass, his heart pounding. They were after him. And they knew he had the sword.

Sprinting up to the door, he rapped on it three rapid times, the code that had been arranged beforehand. When nobody answered he knocked again, risking a glance behind him. His pursuers were at the edge of the field now, and had nocked arrows in their bows.

Merlin needed more time. He quickly aimed his wizard's staff at his attackers and muttered an incantation, before averting his eyes. A blinding light issued from his staff, and a burst of blue flame shot out of it, making the men across the field jump for cover.

They were soon back up again, though not as steady on their feet. Merlin swore and rapped on the door again, hoping he was not too late.

Finally, the door was opened to him, revealing the face of an old friend.

"Thank goodness," said Merlin, thrusting the package that contained the sword forward, "take this to the Lady of the Lake at once! Mordred must not get to it!"

When the man didn't answer Merlin again repeated this message. But, before he could finish, the door opened all the way to reveal the sword sticking through the front of the warrior's armor.

Merlin reached for his blade, but before he could get to it, a blast of concussive power knocked him against the wall. In front of him, triumphant, stood Mordred's second in command, Morgan le Fay.

"I always knew you were weak," she spat, raising her sword for the killing blow.

Before she could connect however, Merlin rolled to the side before jumping to his feet, his blade leveled at her, the precious package between the two of them.

Before she could even react, he shot another fireball at her, singing her hair. However, this didn't do any real damage, and she just snarled at him before changing into a grizzly bear.

Merlin aimed another fireball right at the creature's heart, but Morgan jumped at him, and with one swift swipe of the claws, he was down.

With that, she returned to her human form, before laughing sardonically.

"You never stood a chance. Now, this sword is _mine_. It'll make a nice little gift to Mordred, now won't it?"

Morgan knelt and undid the cloth surrounding the king's sword, before holding the blade up to the light. It was ornate and beautiful, yet both sorcerers knew how deadly it was. This was the magical blade that had felled thousands of enemy soldiers, and which granted unparalleled strength to its users.

"It's just a shame you cannot use its abilities," said Merlin, trying to stall for time, "only those who are worthy may wield its true power."

"I don't need to," she replied, "I just need to give it to Mordred."

"And you think he will be able to use the king's blade? He is not worthy to even be alive," Merlin spat.

"That is a good question," replied his adversary, "unfortunately, you won't live long enough to find out the answer."

She turned around and brandished her sword at him.

"Game over".

"Not quite yet," said Merlin, and with a speed that seemed inhuman dove for the sword.

Morgan had anticipated some sort of trickery and so moved quickly to get the blade out of his reach. What she had not thought about was his staff. He reached out with it, and when the metal touched the carved wood, both glowed like miniature suns.

Morgan le Fay screamed, half in anger, half in utter fear.

"What are you doing? That will destroy everything! The blade, and us too!"

"Exactly," replied Merlin, "Someday, someone will find all the fragments of the sword, and will restore the fractured kingdom. But today? Today we die. Make your last wishes"

Merlin felt slightly peaceful as his death approached. He had done his duty. He could rest in peace. Morgan, however, was howling and trying to escape from the energy bubble that they were now encapsulated in. However, there would be no escape for her. Not this time.

As she clawed at the walls of their prison in panic, Merlin took one last look at the world around him before closing his eyes. He didn't open them again.


End file.
